


Hide and Seek

by amaanogawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaanogawa/pseuds/amaanogawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt by an anonymous submitter on tumblr. </p><p>Teikou Aokuro where they play hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Tetsu presses himself closer to the cold cement wall, feeling his heart hammering away in his chest, hands clammy from exertion. He silently reminds himself to calm down, counting to three and taking deep breaths to regain his cool. Upon hearing footsteps and hushed voices however, he clamps his hand over his mouth and slinks down to a crouch. Tetsu fumbles for his phone in his pocket, then using the glass as a mirror, he slides it past his wall and glances in the screen, scanning the area.

All clear.

Taking a deep breath, he makes a run for it.

Little more than a flash of azure, he dives behind the wooden shed used to keep old equipment. Sheltered by bushes and shrubbery, Tetsu’s shoulders slacken. This area is safe. Or at least it is for now.

His ears prick up at the sound of rustling leaves. Before he can decide whether or not to run, a muscled figure bursts out from the bushes and collapses onto him, turning the two into a tangled mess of sweaty limbs flailing in the dirt.

“Wha-  _oi_! Tetsu it’s just me!” Daiki hisses, pinning Tetsu’s hands above his head with one hand, the other promptly covering Tetsu’s mouth. “ _Stop hitting me_!”

“Fmmmff-mmn?” Tetsu mumbles in relief, slumping against the cool wood. Daiki releases his hold and brings a single finger to his lips, leaning past Tetsu to peer out at the court yard.

“You scared me.” Tetsu whispers, shuffling from beneath Daiki. “I thought you were  _them_.”

“Sorry.” Daiki says, eyes scanning their surroundings like a panther on the hunt. Except they were the prey in this particular situation; small, weak mice picked up one by one and carried off to meet their demise. Seemingly satisfied that they were in no immediate danger, Daiki pries his eyes off the court yard and looks at Tetsu. Upon doing so, suddenly realizing that all this time, he had been completely invading Tetsu’s personal space and his face was really close to Tetsu’s face and  _wow, Tetsu has really soft looking lips_ -

Then they were kissing. Daiki sliding his hand from the shed wall to the nape of Tetsu’s neck and Tetsu reaching up to tangle one hand in Daiki’s hair, the other seizing his collar and pulling him closer. The kiss was deep and rough and messy and so  _Daiki-like,_ so blatantly passionate and Tetsu thought he might never want to let go.

After a minute, or ten, who even knows, the two breathlessly part and stare at each other in incredulous silence. Because what are you supposed to say when you just made out with your very  _male_ partner/best friend/class mate? And what do you say when all you can do is notice how perfectly inviting his lips still look?

“Ahem.”

Daiki springs backwards, landing on his ass. Akashi stands with his arms crossed, feet shoulder width apart. He cocks an eyebrow, scarlet eyes lit with a dangerous glint.

“Daiki and Tetsuya, your training menus are both tripled for tomorrow.”

“Wha- I thought the penalty for being found was only a double!” Daiki protests, voice coming out significantly squeakier than he had intended.

“ _Quadrupled._ ”

“Tetsu’ll die!”

“Well I’m sure you’ll be qualified to revive him,” Akashi says nonchalantly, bending to hoist a stunned Tetsu to his feet, “you do seem very proficient in mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, Daiki.”

Daiki gulps and glances at Tetsu, green in the face at the thought of having a quadrupled training menu.

Satsuki’s definitely going to have to bring the mop bucket to practice tomorrow.


End file.
